Sunset Statues
by SummerVisual
Summary: "I think about him every day, and I dream about him every night. But, I've learned from the last time we were separated and I refuse to fall into old ways. So I put on a smile, even if it's not real, and I push through. One day, maybe, I will be able to see him and the rest of my vampire family again. I hold out hope, but I don't hold my breath." (B/E)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been a year since the Cullen's had been discovered by the people of Forks. Many still don't believe the rumors; those are the ones the Volturi let live. The rest who believed were found and killed, or still on the run. Charlie didn't believe, thank my lucky stars, but the Volturi did blame my knowledge of their world on the discovery. Edward was able to convince them to spare me and Charlie, the condition Aro gave to this was that the Cullen's have no contact with me again. It broke us.

Surprisingly, Jacob and the pack were oddly supportive. Having the Cullen's found out meant that they could kill them, the treaty was broken. But, they didn't. I guess the two worlds had been through too much together. So, the pack covered them as they fled from the Volturi and from the people who, in their fear, attempted to eradicate the vegetarian coven.

It was a slip up; Jasper had lost control and it was in a very public setting. Edward, Alice, Jasper and myself went to see...I don't even remember the movie anymore. But, he hadn't hunted and the thrill of the movie pumped everyone's blood faster and louder. It proved too much to handle, and he attacked.

I blame myself, as ridiculous as it sounds, but I was the one who suggested the movie. After that, word spread throughout the theater and the Volturi swept in. Those who were killed were done so in such a way that it looked like a massacre. Nobody was able to be identified. In the papers it was made to seem almost like a terrorist act, but in truth it was the horrid vampire rule enforcers. That night was the last night I saw him.

I think about him every day, and I dream about him every night. But, I've learned from the last time we were separated and I refuse to fall into old ways. So I put on a smile, even if it's not real, and I push through. One day, maybe, I will be able to see him and the rest of my vampire family again. I hold out hope, but I don't hold my breath.

It's hard, but I'm growing, and moving on as best I can.

* * *

 **Hello Friends!**

 **I made a Prologue so that there's less to explain in the first chapters,**

 **which WILL be much longer!**

 **Let me know what you think of this plot outline!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the First Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** If you have NOT read the Prologue to this story, please do so! It explains the plot so no one is lost in what's happening. Thanks friends!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Bells! Wake up or you'll miss your own graduation!" I rolled over at the sound of Charlie's voice and looked out the clock. I let out a small curse as I realized he was right.

Jumping out of bed and sliding into the bathroom, I turned on the water to the shower and brushed my teeth as the water warmed up.

 _Good thing I ironed my dress last night!_ I thought as I struggled to figure out what to do with my hair.

I decided to think on it while I washed. The water felt good on my skin, and the smell of my flowered shampoo and soap woke me up a bit more. I used to use strawberry scented bath products, but since Edward's abrupt departure I found I could no longer deal with the smell. It was one of his favorites, and knowing that hurt me in the deepest pit of my stomach. I briefly touched on this thought in my mind and felt the sting, so I quickly occupied myself with other matters.

Angela is having a party to celebrate graduation tonight at her house. I knew there would be an after party to that, where parents weren't invited too. That one would be down at the lake in Angela's community; Clara Heights. It was one of the few neighborhoods in Forks that was a gated community, but without a gate. I still didn't know if I would be attending the lake party; I'm not a big party person. That was always Alice. On the other hand, I am trying to do more normal teenager things and move on.

My decision remained up in the air as I hopped out of the shower, dried and dressed. I had planned early on to dress nicely, seeing as this was the only high school graduation I would have. The thought entered my mind and I quickly dismissed it, knowing that it would only bring me to tears.

To be clear: I haven't given up on one day being just as undead as the Cullen's. It's just now there doesn't seem to be a way that will happen. They're gone; he's gone. The threat of Victoria and Laurent had been eradicated and then Jasper flew out of control. And now? Now my world is just one giant question that I prefer not to dwell on.

Looking in the mirror at myself, I adjust the short beige dress I'm wearing. Even with black leggings underneath it, I still feel exposed. I shift uncomfortably and slip on my corresponding beige heels. They're tall and I know I will fall in them, but if I make Charlie smile tonight with how much I seem to be enjoying myself, it will be worth it.

I clumsily walk to the bathroom again to do my hair and makeup. I'm not planning on going all out with the makeup; quite honestly I don't know how to. I put my hair into a braid and then fasten it so it resembles some sort of fancy looking bun. I put on some eyeliner and some darker lipstick before taking a step back to look at myself.

I don't look as good as I would if Alice had been here to help me. But, I think I look decent enough.

Grabbing my bag off of my bed, I make for the stairs and pray that I don't lose my stepping. The last thing I need is to be in the hospital on graduation day.

Smiling to myself, I reach the end of the banister and see Charlie standing there mimicking my grin. He's wearing his old suit, and it looks like he trimmed his hair, or Sue did.

"Bells, you look.." Charlie looked like he didn't know how to finish the sentence and his eyes began to tear slightly.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled and then took the arm he was holding out for me. I need all of the support I can get in these heels!

* * *

"The auditorium is packed! Have you guys seen it yet?" Angela hurried over to me as she spoke. Mike and Eric are shaking their heads while Jessica looks lost in her nails.

"You know, I pay so much for these, you'd think they'd have the decency to use the good gel so it won't chip!" She said.

"No, Ang, I haven't. How's it look?" I was trying to make up for Jessica being a jerk, but she still didn't notice. I think Angela can see what I'm doing though, and that's all that counts.

She and I have become really close in the past year, while Jessica and I have, well for lack of a better way of putting it, have come to start to detest each other. She's not how she was when I first came to Forks. Or, maybe she is and I've just gotten to know her.

"The decorations look amazing!" All I can think about right now, in the midst of Angela's gushing about the streamers and the stage lighting, is that I have a bad feeling, and I can't get rid of it. I don't know why, but my stomach is in knots, and I feel like I'm going to puke.

 _Probably just nerves._

It's true I don't like crowds, especially when at one point tonight everyone in that auditorium will be focusing on me. And, I'm in heels. I'll just try to shake it, and prepare my feet to walk like a normal human.

 _Even though I'm not one..._

The music is playing now, and teachers are coming down to put us all in line according to our name. I'm near the end, obviously, but being able to see Angela in front of me is comforting. Seeing Jessica is annoying.

I'm following as I should, but my mind is drifting away. I trip as we enter the auditorium and I can see Charlie sitting next to Jacob. He's shaking his head, and Jacob is just grinning like an idiot.

I know he thinks now that Edward is out of the picture we have a real shot, but I can't. I've gone through it in my mind over and over again, but I can't ever see myself being with him for the rest of my life. At least, not how I can, or could, with Edward.

I sit in one of the rows designated for the students. I want to tune out the voices that have already started talking at the podium but I know the principle will start calling names soon, and I don't want to be the fool who doesn't stand to walk across the stage.

"Will our graduates please stand, and when I call your name, come get your diploma. You've earned this!" Applause is breaking out and everyone is standing. One of the girls in front of me is already in hysterics and I can't help but smile at that. The fact that someone can be so moved from taking hold of their life, it's beautiful.

The principle is moving rather quickly and has already made it to the 'C's. The knot in my stomach is working itself tighter and I feel like I'm about to keel over. I notice that he doesn't call out one Cullen name and that knot feels heavy now.

He called one the other guys I know and I clap, but the smile that was on my face when I stepped out here is gone. I just want to get this over with.

* * *

Finally, the principle has moved to the 'S's and I am next up. Jessica got hers and did a weird curtsy that made the audience giggle and her fake smile widen, and Angela just looked so proud when she walked across to grab her diploma. Sometimes I forget how strong she really is.

"Isabella Swan." I'm shivering now and I'm focusing way too hard on my steps, but I need to.

 _Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall._

I manage to get to the principle without tripping or vomiting, and I feel like this is a huge step in the right direction for the day.

I mumble a thank you and shake all of the hands waiting for mine, and I only trip a little on the last step while leaving the stage. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, but the knot in my stomach is still there. It's heavy and tight and it feels like a part of myself is just giving up.

 _Did I eat something that was a little past the expiration date?_

It was the only thing I could think of, and I know it wasn't that.

 _I guess we'll just have to find out._

Everyone is off of the stage now, except for Eric and the class president. The president is giving his speech when I start to drift into my memories. I'm imagining what it would have been like to have Edward here, and to have Alice sitting and smiling at me. I wish for Esme to cook something for me, and it turn out incredible even though she doesn't eat! Hell, I wish for Rosalie to scowl at me like she used to.

Everyone's clapping and I mindlessly applaud with them. I'm vaguely aware that Eric has begun to speak now. My head is still swimming with thoughts of life with the Cullen's still in town. I feel the knot in my stomach churn and I'm hit with the horrible feeling that I will never see any of them again. Tears start to flow down my face and I don't even bother to wipe them.

The applause are happening again, and everyone begins to stand. I stand and cheer, and I notice many girls crying like me.

 _Well, at least I don't look like the weird one._

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **I know this chapter doesn't really have a lot of energy behind it,**

 **but I promise it get's much better in the next one!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The music is loud, and I can hardly remember throwing my cap up in the air, much less the embraces of people I hardly know. Jacob's hug was memorable because he almost broke my ribs, and Charlie's I could pick out because it was just so awkward. But, the time from then to now is one large blur.

"Bella! Come see this! Angela's mom put out baby photos!" Eric called to me from over by the cake. I was standing in the yard watching Angela's nieces and nephews play while everyone else was on the deck. I needed to be alone to clear my thoughts, and hopefully this knot that still hasn't gone away.

I walk over and look at a baby Angela in many different places, in many different outfits and doing an assortment of things. Eric and I laugh at a particular one where she's on the beach and crying and there seems to be a crab in her sand bucket.

"Ok, enough!" Angela huffed and closed the baby book.

"My mom said we can all go to the lake now. Don't worry, Jess and Mike already stocked up the gazebo. Should be a great one last hurrah!" Angela doesn't drink much, but she had spoken to me about this party a week ago and she wanted to do something crazy; something she can remember, or not remember, on her special night.

"You're coming right?" Angela is looking at me with big puppy eyes.

"I guess.."I know I don't sound enthused, but I'm still on the fence about it.

"Good!" She replied, obviously not blinking an eye to my unsure tone. And, with that, we gather everyone our age and head down to the lake. Charlie went home a while ago as I had told him I would probably be sleeping at Angela's tonight and would call if that changed. Many of the other adults seemed to not care or notice that we were all going down to have our own after party.

"My mom said we could take the old boom box." Angela said brandishing the old music box. "I think I still have some Backstreet Boys CD in here from the 90's!" I laughed when she did and Eric looked confused.

We continued this trend all the way down three roads and then up a hill before we finally reached the lake parking lot. The lot is on a hill above the lake, so we have to walk down to the beach area. On the beach is the gazebo and I can see Mike and Jess waving at us, Mike with a cooler in his hand, and Jess with a bottle of vodka in hers.

"Race ya!" Eric yells and we all sprint to our friends.

* * *

"Who are those guys?" Jessica whispered in my ear and I drunkenly swung my head around. There were five of them, all male and all looking old enough to be well into college already.

"I dunno." I'm on my fourth vodka drink, and I'm having trouble telling which way is up.

"Well, they're hot!" She stood and went to go talk to them. I stood too but instead I started hobbling over to Angela, who is dancing awkwardly with Eric.

"Hey, Ang! Who are those guys?" I point over to where Jessica is nearly throwing herself at the big blonde one.

"Ohh, oh, oh!" Angela stumbled and almost spilled her drink on me. "They're from the college down in that town place that we live!" She let out a chuckle and I'm just realizing how much alcohol she's actually had to drink. "They're ok, my cousin invited them!" She went back to dancing with Eric and I noticed a short version of Angela without glasses walk up to the college guy with dark skin and bright eyes. She led him towards the far side of the beach.

 _Hm, my cup is empty-ish._

I start walking to get a refill when the three guys Jessica isn't throwing herself at come over.

"Mind if we have some too?" One with dark eyes and equally dark hair asks me. I nod and tell him that it's a free country. "Indeed it is." His grin widened and he offered to take my cup and fill it. I let him and the college guy on the other side of me begins to speak. He has curly hair and is much smaller than the other guys.

"So, you just graduated right?" I nod. "Cool, where you gonna go to college?" His voice is deep but he doesn't sound as though he's intelligent.

"I'm taking a semester off, to figure out what I want to do and save some money first." I garbled. The curly haired guy smiled a vicious smile and took my drink from the dark haired one.

"Here you go, princess." He said, and the boy who hadn't spoken told me to 'drink up.' He has dark hair as well, but his head has been shaved and he's wearing sunglasses that hide his eyes.

 _Seriously, who does that anymore?_

I drank from my cup and the three college guys asked me to dance with them. I can see Jessica watching me from the corner of my eye, and she looks envious. I decide to screw with her and agree to the dance.

A few sips of my drink later, and the knot in my stomach is ebbing away. But, so are all of my thoughts; everything is melting together, and I'm suddenly aware I'm unable to control my movements.

"C'mon Josh, before anyone notices." The dark haired boy whispered to the curly haired one. And now I'm being lifted off of my feet and arms that are unfamiliar to me are holding me. I try to struggle, as it has hit me what's happening, but I can't move under Josh's embrace.

"Damn branches-"

"Just give her here! Fucking amateur." I'm lifted over to the boy with sunglasses now, and he smirks down at me in his arms.

"Please, don't-" I try but the words barely come out.

"Oh, don't worry princess. You're in good hands." They're all laughing now, and it's ringing in my head. I don't want this; how could I have been so careless? I can feel parts of trees catching on my hair and clothes and I can hear the twigs snapping underneath the men's feet. We are in the woods on the other side of the lake, and they just keep carrying me farther in.

"Looks like a clearing ahead, Jim." Josh said and I can't see if Jim nodded or did nothing at all. We walk a little further and I'm being set down.

"Awesome, good spot Cameron!" Jim spoke and Cameron smiled and reached into his pocket for something.

 _A knife._

I try to claw and wrestle myself away but my limbs aren't moving correctly.

"Shh, shh, princess. This is going to be fun. Don't worry!" Josh lets out a chuckle as he puts his body over top of mine and stops me from moving.

Cameron cuts my leggings, but in my haste to get away he slices my thigh too. I let out what I think is a scream, but it comes out muffled.

"Dammit man, watch it!" Jim said angrily.

"I'm trying, the bitch won't stop moving! Screw it." Cameron threw the knife to the side and I can feel both of his hands on my thigh. He rips the fabric covering my one leg, then begins to rip all the way up. I scream as loudly as I can, but just more muffled noises come out of my mouth. That's when the knot in my stomach loosens and I hear it.

A growl.

* * *

 **Hello Friends!**

 **Hope this chapter was a little more fluent!**

 **Please, don't forget to Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What the hell?" Josh screams. Cameron, who was focusing on tearing the rest of my leggings to shreds looked up as Josh was tackled to the ground by something white and fast. A blood curdling scream echoed through the forest, but it ends quickly in a sickening gurgle of a cry.

"Run!" I could feel Jim forcing Cameron up and off of me. A wave of relief floods me, but I still can't move.

I can hear them running away, but something catches one. I can tell it's Cameron by his guttural yell. A horrid thud came from somewhere near my feet, and I know it was his body hitting a tree. It took me until now to realize that the relief that had just filled me, shouldn't be. Fear is creeping up now as I start to recognize the sounds, the stealth; a vampire has found us.

Granted, the vamp seems to be taking care of the jerks who were attempting to take advantage of me, but being drugged and unable to move means that I will soon be next.

I start using everything I have to move backwards. I manage to get about a foot away when I hear Jim being taken in the distance. I can feel my heart rate quickening, and I can begin to feel the gash in my leg the dead college boy made. I can feel the blood flowing more rapidly out of it, and I can feel my fear bearing down on me.

"Awh, poor girl. Look at what these horrid children have done to you." The voice is male, and it's sickly sweet.

Suddenly, his breath is on me and I feel his hand on my thigh. He quickly swipes the cut and I try and scream, but a muffled groan just comes out.

"My, you are a sweet one. Too bad I've already had my fill...maybe dessert?" I can feel my arm being lifted, and though I know it's useless, I fight for it back. Then, it goes no further. Instead, his hand tightens on my arm, and I can feel bones popping.

"Next time then." My hand is dropped and I hear a rustling of leaves. Paws hit the ground all around me, some heading off to chase the vamp, but four distinct ones land next to my head. They turn into two.

"Bella!" Jake's warm body lifts me up. "She's hurt." I can hear him speaking to someone else, but I don't know who it is. Whoever it is, I suspect they haven't morphed out of their wolf form because I don't hear a response to Jake before he says:

"I'll take her to the hospital and call Charlie." He turns, "yes Leah, I will put pants on first." And then, we're running. Myself in Jacob's warm, strong arms, he running faster than I think he's ever gone.

My last thoughts before the darkness sweeps my mind is of Edward, and if Alice had seen this night. If he coming back to save me? How much did she see; how much did she tell him? Did she even bother to?

* * *

My head hurts, the light is too bright and the room is too clean. The bleach smell is making it hard to focus, but I sense Charlie's presence, and I know I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey dad." I say as I slowly sit up and turn to him. My leg is tender, and there's an IV in my left arm. I have a bunch of stickies on my chest from the ECG machine, I wonder silently what my heart did to make them hook me up to that.

"Bells, thank God." He got up from the couch he was sitting on and came to me. The hug we're in is a little awkward and a little too tight, but I won't say anything. I worried him, he deserves to know I'm ok. He deserves to know the truth.

"Dad, I-," I begin but he cuts me off.

"Bells, I know. Jacob, and the toxicology report told me everything. I'm mad that you were drinking, but I'm glad you're alright. Jake is too, he left a little bit ago to go home and shower. The boy reeks." He and I laugh, but I can tell he's still tense.

"Bella, those kids.." He stopped the hug and is looking in my eyes now. I could tell the question he wants to ask, but I don't know what Jake has told him already. I promised myself that I was going to grow, part of that is telling Charlie the truth.

"What did Jacob tell you?"

"He said, there was an animal, it attacked the boys. He somehow got you out of there unscathed-" I scoffed.

 _Jacob_ is _the animal! Or he would have been if the pack had gotten there sooner.._

Jake and the pack's secret wasn't mine to tell, but the vampires? The Volturi had taken away a family that I love, that I was beginning to feel a part of. They stole my life and the man I gave my heart to! I don't owe the Volturi anything; I won't hesitate to scream their secret off of rooftops if I feel like it. Them killing me because of it wouldn't matter much to me. I'm my own person now; I'm strong, I'm smart and I know it. If I die for the truth, for fighting their dictatorship-like power, even if it is in the smallest way possible, at least I will die doing what I decide. I will die knowing I was at least true to myself.

I sit up straight, look Charlie in the eyes, and tell him everything.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Charlie sat there, stunned. I don't think he believes me; I don't expect him to.

His little girl just told him that she believes in vampires, more than that, acually. I just told him that my estranged boyfriend is one and so is the family he's come to admire and trust. I went into detail about the Volturi, for my own satisfaction more than making sure he understood fully. I know there is an incredibly slim chance that there will be retaliation for telling one person about them.

"Bells, you've had a couple good knocks to the head this past year-" He stood, and I interrupted him.

"Dad, you don't have to believe me, it's actually probably better if you don't. But, it is the truth." I look at him, my eyes hard, and he just stands there a moment. Finally, he nods and walks out of the room muttering something about having to go to the station for a bit.

The nurse comes in shortly after he leaves and does a neuro exam on me. I follow her finger with my eyes and then she shines a light in them to make sure my pupils react correctly. After that's done, she takes my vital signs and checks my wound.

"Well dear, you look much better. I will have to run it by the doctor, but I think I should be able to process and discharge you soon. Your vitals are perfect and there doesn't seem to be any head trauma or lasting effects. Just, keep this leg clean." She points to my wounded limb and then states she will be back after confirming with the doctor.

When she leaves is when I decide I need to find Jacob. I have so many questions for him right now. I know Charlie would prefer I come home and rest, but my mind is reeling.

 _Did Jacob know about the vampire already being here? Why didn't he tell me? Did the pack catch him?_ _...Did Alice know?_

I know that last one can't be answered by the wolf boy, but it's one that won't leave me. If she knew, did she tell him? Is he even with them still? I know that last time we were separated he went to Rome and lived there, far away from the other Cullen's. Is he there now?

The nurse came back in and is undoing my IV. She gave me a piece of paper with instructions on how to properly clean my leg when I shower, and another piece of paper that had a prescription on it for Tylenol 3. I'm not going to get the painkiller; all they ever do is make me sleepy, they don't help the pain.

When she's finished, she leaves the room so I can change. Charlie brought me a shirt, hoodie, sneakers and pants from home. I don't know if he was being thoughtful, or if Sue or one of the hospital staff told him to do it.

I finish changing and leave the white walls of the hospital behind. No one brought my truck over, so I have to walk to the Res. It'll take a while, and my leg is already screaming in pain. I find a bench at a bus stop a couple blocks down the road and take a seat.

The weather outside today is cloudy, no surprises there. But, there's an odd sort of feeling floating about; like something isn't right. The knot in my stomach reappears and this time I take it for what it is; a bad omen. Because of this, I decide to trek it to my house and get my truck. I know someone had to have brought it back there. And, the house is much closer to the hospital, and I will get to the Reservation a lot faster if I take the big orange beast.

* * *

I finally reach my house and am relieved when I see my monster sitting in the driveway. I am even more relieved to see Charlie's cruiser isn't there.

 _I've been living for others my whole life; I can afford to be a little selfish right now and do what I want to do._

I go as quickly as I dare with my leg, to the front door and retrieve my keys from the little table just inside to the right. Stepping back outside, the knot in my stomach grows tighter and I can smell the sweet smell of something not quite alive, yet not quite dead. I decide not to even turn around. Instead I hightail it for my truck and slam the door closed. I turn on the ignition and fly out of the driveway.

As I look in my review, I see him:

His hair is auburn, his face is a pure white and he's standing bare chested just along the tree line near my house. He doesn't follow me, he just stares and makes a sickening little grin.

 _He's hunting me._

After realizing this, I call Sue, praying Charlie somehow found his way there. When she answers she tells me he isn't but he is planning on stopping by for dinner. I beg her to keep him there over night if she can. When she asks why, I don't tell her the whole truth; I don't need her worrying on hers and Charlie's behalf. I just tell her that it's something serious, and I need the pack's help. She seems to understand and promises me she will do her best.

* * *

Arriving at the Res just a little before sundown, I make my way to Jake's house. I figure I will start there as I know he isn't comfortable lying to me.

I pull up to his house and park my truck. The house lights aren't on, but there is light coming from the little shed where we keep our bikes. I hobble over that way, noticing the amount of strain I must have put on my leg running to my truck earlier.

"Jake?" I knock on the old shed door and peer in. He's sitting on the ground, shirtless, with a wrench in his hand and staring at the motorcycle in front of him. His eyes are stressed, until he looks up and sees me. They turn to a kind of inviting brown.

"Bella!" He says standing up. There's grease all over his arms, but I let him hug me anyway. "I'm glad to see you're ok. I'm sorry I had to leave earlier; I had to go run patrol.." He lets go of me and looks down at his bare feet.

"That's actually kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Jake." I begin.

"Bells, I can't give you a lot of information. I'm under strict orders." He looks at me as though he's hurt that he can't tell me his deepest secrets.

"Jake, I understand, but have you known about this vampire being around for a while?" He shakes his head 'yes' and I get a bit perturbed. "And, you didn't tell me about it?" Anger making its way into my voice.

"I wasn't allowed to Bella. And, even if I was, I wouldn't. You didn't need to know." He was speaking calmly, but there was something there. I know he didn't want to tell me because he thought I'd go off and get myself bit.

"I'm not going to seek him out! He is hunting me now, though." Jake clenched the wrench that was still in his hand and his eyes filled with fire.

"He what?"

"He's hunting, or tracking me now. Out in the woods last night, he told me he'd be back and then today, when I went to get my truck-"

"He was at your house?"I nod and Jake grows furious. He throws down the wrench, grabs my hand and we make for the door. "C'mon, we have to go see Sam. This blood sucker has already crossed too many lines already."

We get to my truck and he takes the keys from me before helping me up into the passenger seat. I don't mind that he drives; my leg is in a lot of pain and it's taking all of my strength to not collapse when I stand.

We drive to Sam's house and Jake parks the truck in the middle of the dirt driveway. He's halfway to the front door when I manage to stumble out of the passengers seat. He turns and looks at me before running back to help.

"Oh crap Bells, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about your leg." He lifts me into his arms and carries me inside.

All of the wolves are here, and before we walked in they seemed to be having a good time. The residual smile from the ghost of a joke was still on Leah's face.

"Bella. So nice to see you again." Emily came out of the kitchen as Jake put me down and embraced me in a warm hug. "What brings you by? I thought you'd be resting that leg." She ends the hug and offers me a seat at the table between Seth and Paul. Paul gives me a look and goes back to his food, but Seth smiles at me.

"Well, actually-"

"The bloodsucker is tracking her. He went to her house. We need to catch him, and rip his head off. We have to do it tonight, or it will just get worse."

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Everyone stared at Jake, mouths open, like he had just screamed some sort of expletive.

"Jake, we are in mixed company." Sam looked from me to Emily.

"Sam, Emily is going to be your wife, and Bella is the one having to deal with the leach. I'm sure both of them are fully aware of what we do." Jake's tone is less angry, but I could tell it's only because he's speaking to the Alpha.

"As true as that is, you can't just run in here saying these things. Bella," Sam's attention turns to me, "tell me what happened."

So, I explain everything. From the party, to the encounters I had with the college guys, to the woods, to my house. When I finished Sam looked disgruntled, and the rest of the wolves looked on edge. When the Alpha finally speaks, it's to Jake and not me.

"We will make plans to hunt him tonight. Until then, Bella should go home and rest that leg." He looks at me. "If you got out of there as fast as you said you did, the bloodsucker wouldn't think you'd be foolish enough to go back tonight. He will probably be looking somewhere else." I give him an uncertain look. "Of course, we will have a detail watching you, until we catch the leach." He added.

"Paul was first off last night, he will take first watch tonight. Jake, why don't you go with them to help make sure the house is clear." I know Sam is trying to ease Jacob's mind, but, studying his face, I can also see that Jake looks like walking death. There are shadows under his eyes, he looks pale and he's sluggish to even get out of his chair. Paul is slow to move too, but for a different reason.

"Why should I help her?" He blurts as he stands finally.

"Paul!" Sam exclaims, but Jake is already in Paul's face.

"Because she's a person, a human. We protect human's!"

"We protect our tribe!" Paul pushes Jake, but he hardly moves.

"That's enough!" Sam's Alpha voice shakes the little wooden cabin, and all of the wolves bow their heads instinctively. He continues in the same tone, making even me aware that this is an order, not a request. "You both will stop fighting, you will work together as the brothers you are, and you will protect this girl. It is our duty. Do you understand." Jake and Paul reply with a yes, Paul's a bit more forced than Jacob's.

"Good," the Alpha voice dissipates, "now take Bella home, and watch over her until midnight, when Leah and Seth will come and relieve you." He's looking at Paul, who nods, but looks unhappy about it. "Good, now go."

Jake grabs my hand, and we walk to my truck. Paul reluctantly follows, but when we reach the last step off of the porch, he morphs and runs through the trees. I look at Jake who is shaking his head.

"He's going to run there. I'll drive with you." Is all he says.

* * *

I'm sitting in my truck in my driveway with the heat blasting. If the neighbors didn't think I was odd before, they surely do now.

Jake and Paul have been in my house for only a few minutes, but I'm growing increasingly worried the longer they are in there alone. I know that they are werewolves, I know that they can handle themselves. But, Jake is like a brother to me, and if he got hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I shifted uncomfortably.

The truth is, I hate this; I hate putting people in the situation where they have to protect me by risking their own lives. I have to learn how to fight my own battles, no matter how big they may be. When I first saw that vamp outside of my house, my first instinct was to run and run fast into Jacob's awaiting embrace. I knowingly put him in danger to save myself.

I've been making small steps, but I feel now that I have to make larger strides into becoming a better person; a stronger person who doesn't risk others lives to save her own. I decide that first thing tomorrow I'm going to enroll in tae kwon do classes down at the rec center, and start helping out at soup kitchens. I take enough from others, it's time for me to give back and it's time for me to learn how to protect myself.

Jake finally saunters out the front door, and I see a large dog barrel roll out of my bedroom window. I turn off the truck and Jake opens the passenger side door. He picks me up into his arms and begins to carry me inside.

"You know I can walk right?" I tease him.

"I know, this is more fun! Besides, you need to rest this leg, you've already worn yourself out." I know he's right, and it doesn't surprise me when his laugh fades and his tone turns more serious.

"You're house is clear, but there was definitely someone in your room." We're walking up the front steps. "Paul is going to watch over you until Leah and Seth get here tonight. You should be fine, it's just a precaution. Ok Bells?" I nod and we begin to ascend the stairs to the second floor. Charlie still isn't home; I guess my frantic call to Sue worked.

We reach my room and he lays me on my bed. He lingers there a little too long, and I start to feel uncomfortable. He finally stands, wary of what he was doing.

"I'll see you later Bella." He turns to walk out of the room, then cocks his head to the side and, as if an after thought turns again. "If there's any trouble, with Paul or otherwise, call me." I nod, and he leaves.

* * *

I wake to the sound of my cell phone ringing. In the fog of my dream I remember showering and changing before going to bed. Jake was right in that I had worn myself out today. My leg throbbed as I regain full consciousness.

Glancing at the clock, I note that it's midnight on the dot. I pick up my phone and my heart nearly pounds out of my chest as I recognize the name on the caller ID.

"Alice?"

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **I know this one took a bit to publish, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _I'm dreaming, I have to be. Why would Alice be calling me now?_

"Bella! Where are you, what's happening?" She sounds frantic, I am definitely not dreaming.

"Alice? What-what's wrong? I'm home, I was sleeping. Is everything alright? Where are you guys? Are you coming back?" My voice is broken due to not using it for a while, and the hope I am exuding I'm sure even Paul can feel.

 _Paul!_

I am suddenly worried about his safety and hurry out of bed and to the window. I don't see any shadows other than the ones of the trees. The phone in my hand starts yelling.

"Bella, you need to leave, you need to leave now!"

"What? Alice, what are you talking about?" I start to move to my shoes, instinct and Alice's tone driving me. I try and pay attention to Alice, but my not being able to see the wolves outside makes me uneasy. Then it clicks.

Alice can see something coming, something happening to me. She wouldn't be able to see me in her visions if there were wolves around. They aren't outside. I am on my own.

A flash of fear hits me and I almost crumple to ground with its weight. But, I don't. I put my shoes on and I hurry out the door in my pjs. I grab for my truck keys where Jake left them earlier but they are gone. I still have the phone to my ear.

"Alice, why didn't you call earlier? What's happening?" I hurdle out the front door and head for the street.

"I just got the vision! We're on our way to you now."

 _We_

"Alice, good to know, but not what I meant. Why haven't you called at all? Why haven't you answered my calls? Why haven't you called back?" I'm to the edge of the block and I feel something behind me. I can't put my finger on it, it's just a presence.

"Bella, there will be plenty of time later, now you need to run!" I jog as fast as I can and see the outline of a small forest. I head that way.

I reach the trees, my leg screaming in pain, but I don't stop. I go as quickly as my leg will allow, and I don't stop. The trees are becoming thicker, and the forest is getting dense. I begin to run out of breath.

"Alice, Edward-?" I begin but a loose root catches my foot and I tumble to the ground. My phone leaves my hand and I hear it land with a thud next to a tree in front of me.

I let out a groan as the stitches on my leg tear apart. I can feel the blood oozing out of my wound, and I know this doesn't bode well. I hear a scream come from the phone.

"Bella!"

His smell floats into my nostrils, and I look up to see the beautiful undead man. He's bare chested, like before, only wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts. His face looks like it was etched from stone; his hair is a wavy dark auburn and he only looks to be in his early twenties even those he speaks with an air of a generation that has long since passed. My heartbeat wavers as I look into his blood red eyes.

"Told you I'd be back, beautiful. Now, why'd you try to run?" I scramble backwards as fast as I possibly can, but he catches up to me quickly. The screaming from my phone continues.

"And, who's that?" He strides behind me to pick up the phone.

 _He can't know it's Alice; he'll go after the Cullen's!_

I know that they are more than capable of handling themselves, but they would be put in the situation where they would have to fight because of me. It would be all my fault.

 _I have to fight my own battles; I'm not putting anyone else in danger because of me!_

I stand and run as quickly as I can towards the stark white stone man. The vampire is surprised by my efforts, but even in his confusion he's still faster than me. He catches me as I try and tackle him, and I know immediately this was not one of my brightest ideas. He hurls me backward and I slam against a tree.

My breath leaves me and I can hear bones cracking. The vampire laughs as I crumple into a pile on the ground, I barely noticed I let out a scream. The pressure on my leg becomes unbearable, and I can tell that blood is almost pouring out of the wound now.

I roll over, and every breath I take in feels like shards of glass cutting holes into my lungs. I struggle, and his arms are back on me. They're lifting me into the air by my shoulders. I feel dizzy and my head rolls back.

"That was brave, darling. Brave, but stupid." He pushes me back forcefully against the tree, and I try to free myself. Obviously, to no avail.

"No, please, don't! Please, just let me go!" I cry out but he just laughs at me.

"There's no fun in that, lovely." He smells my neck and lets out a low growl. "You know, my coven thought I was crazy when I came back here. After the people here found out about our kind, after the Volturi killed all of those people.." his face is still in my neck and he seems amused by the massacre that took place in Forks.

He breathes on me, and the smell of him calms me, but only for a moment.

"They said, Roy, you're crazy!" He brings his face to mine, he's only inches away. His eyes are black; he hasn't fed in a while. "I told them, there's no fun if there's no risk." He reaches down to my thigh and his fingers come back soaked with my blood. He licks them and his dark eyes flash a sort of hungered craze.

"This risk seems to have worked out in my favor. Wouldn't you agree? And, guess what? It was a lot of fun!" He returns to my neck, and before I have time to scream,

he bites.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Something tears Roy off of me, which only makes my pain intensify.

I can hear growling and struggling off to my right but I can't focus on it. The broken bones in my back are screaming at me, but I can't help but roll around and clutch my neck; it's on fire!

Blood is pouring out of my leg, making me grow less and less coherent, but the actual lava that is flowing through my veins, starting at the bite, is keeping me awake. I know I'm screaming, and I know it's loud, but passed it I can faintly hear Alice's voice on the phone over where it tumbled. She's yelling something, but I can't make out what.

"Get him!" A familiar voice roars over me, and I can feel myself being lifted into the air by strong arms. I hear paws trampling by and then I'm moving quickly, still screaming.

The pain is unbearable, and I feel as though the fire is licking up my insides and slowly killing me from within. I look up to see who's carrying me, but the image is blurry. I don't know if it's because of the pain or because of the blood loss, but I'm starting to fade into a different sort of world. A world that I alone exist in, and the only things I know for fact is that I am dying and that there's nothing anybody can do about it.

I notice that we've stopped moving, and the familiar voice is saying something in a hurried speech.

"Call Charlie, he needs to be here."

"Jake, she may turn-"

"Or she might die! He needs to be here!"

 _Jacob?_

I writhe in pain, causing the broken bones in my back to make a horrid crunching sound. The flames in my neck laugh at me, and send tendrils of heat down my spine making me yelp and then gasp for the air that left my lungs because of it.

"It's ok, Bella, it's all going to be alright. I love you." A warm hand is on my ever shaking shoulder, and I know it's Jake. As comforting as it is, the volcanic like fire doesn't stop. When the next wave hits me, I lose what little consciousness I have left.

* * *

In my dreams, I see his face. He smiles at me, mouths that he loves me and that it's all alright; that I'm alright. I can't tell if I'm running towards him, or away from something.

Then the pain comes to me and my knees buckle. I fall to the ground and roll in pain. Edward is gone and I realize this is just a dream. The venom in my blood is only going to make me hurt worse before it gets better. I am no fool; I know what's happening. I also know I can't do anything to stop it.

The dream turns gray and swirls around me as I lay on a thicket of grass. I can hear my heartbeat slowing as a final flurry of pain seeps into my every pore, every nerve and every crevice of my body.

My back arches in the midst of the fire and when it falls back down my dream ends, and my eyes open.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I wake is my vision. It's clearer than I ever thought possible; I can see molecules and maybe even atoms if I focus hard enough. Every little detail of everything, it's glorious! I never knew color could come in so many varying shades; I'm seeing colors I didn't even know existed!

The second thing I notice is the smell. It reeks of wet dog and something metallic. The final thing I notice is my surroundings.

I'm sitting up in what appears to be Jake's room. His bed is soft and warm under my body, and even though the lights have been darkened, I can still make out every detail in the wooden walls. I can hear others in the house: some are eating, one is pacing. I suspect that one must be Charlie.

I gracefully jump out of bed, and walk as quietly as possible to the right, where the mirror hung above the dresser. I notice when I did this that some of the clanking of utensils stopped, and I can hear someone sniffing into the air.

As I approach the mirror, my jaw drops.

My hair is longer than it was, and a beautiful shade of chestnut. It shines with no sunlight and it's incredibly smooth. The rest of me has a glow as well and I notice I no longer have the dark circles under my eyes from all of the nights that I've gone with little to no sleep.

I can still my lips are still slightly odd shaped, but I have to look hard. They have filled out a bit more and are a darker shade of pink. My complexion is sheer and my light skin is radiating. But again, looking hard enough I can still spot the smattering of freckles that once dominated my face.

My body feels strong, and touching my arms I see that they are as solid as stone. It's unnerving, if I'm being honest, to know that this stunning woman looking back at me in this mirror is in fact me. I would never have imagined I'd look like this.

My hand travels over my cheek, and I stop. The one thing I didn't look at is terrifying. I'm no longer amused in my appearance, as what I really am comes crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

My eyes, once a dark brown and full of love and caring in nature are hard as stone. The intention behind them being that of a killer. The color helping in no uncertain way. They are blood red, and in noticing this I do something almost as horrifying:

From deep within my throat I let out a guttural growl.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next installment!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Charlie, I think it's time you go." The voice is low, but I can hear it clear as day, even if I am two rooms over.

"I'm not leaving until I see her."

 _Charlie._

I tear myself away from the mirror, and the dark red eyes staring back at me, and I rush to the door. Once I open it, I see seven sets of eyes on me. Two look concerned, four look about ready to kill me, one looks horrified.

"Bells?" Charlie steps towards me and I can't control myself. I run to him and envelope him in a hug. Realizing I may be stronger than I know right now, I try my best not to crush him. As soon as he begins to hug me back, Jacob is there.

He throws me across the room and my body becomes indented in the plaster wall behind me. I'm not hurt, remarkably, but Charlie doesn't know this, and he starts for Jake.

"Jacob, what the hell is wrong with you?" He pushes Jake and starts to run to me, but Paul stops him. "What, the-? Get off me!" He starts to struggle, which makes Paul hold on tighter.

"That's enough." I say as I climb out of the wall. Charlie's jaw drops as I brush off my shirt and walk towards the group. The wolves are still defensive, and I understand why.

"Bells, you can't be around him. You just turned; you need to feed. If you hurt Charlie, then we have to-" Jake started but I held up my hand and stopped him, suddenly aware of the intense burning in my throat. Most of the blood in the room smells musty and unappealing, but there is a sweet smell that is almost tantalizing. I guess that one belongs to my father.

"I'm fully aware of how I'm feeling, Jake, and of what I am. My question is, since you knew what was happening to me too, why is he here? You put my father in danger knowingly, Jacob." The room stills. Jake looks at his feet as he answers.

"I didn't know if you were going to die, or become one of them..you're right though. And, I'm sorry. I just, I thought if you were going to, you know, Charlie deserved to say goodbye." He looks back up at my face, a slight blush painting his tan cheeks.

"Jake, I get it. But, the moment you knew, you should have gotten him out of here." The rest of the wolves looked around as though they had all said this to Jake. I admire how much he cared that Charlie see me before I die, but this is too much for any person to take in.

"Someone tell me what is going on! Bells, are you ok? How did you have that much strength?" He looks at Jacob when he asks this, and then back at me with his final question. "And, why are your eyes red?" I stiffen slightly at his last question, but I answer all them, except for the one about Jake's strength. Even though I'm mad at him and the wolf pack for allowing my father to be in the line of danger, it still isn't my secret to tell.

"I told you about the Cullen's." Charlie nods even though it wasn't a question, Paul's arms still wrapped around him tightly. "Well, I was bitten, not by one of them, but I am now like them. That's why my eyes are red; newborns and most vampires have red eyes. The reason the Cullen's have hazel eyes is because they only feed on animals. And, I'm fine dad; it's going to take a lot more to break me now." I finish, and I notice my voice is sweeter. It's like it has an odd chime or sing song quality to it now.

"You're serious?" Charlie asks looking at me from head to toe. "Then why don't you have fangs, like in the books?" I laugh a little. Out of all of the questions he could have asked!

"My teeth are just as strong, if not stronger, as the rest of my body. I don't need pointed fangs to bite." My throat burns hotter and I grab it. Jake notices, as does the rest of the pack.

"Ok, Charlie, I will explain more later, or Sam can." Jake turns to Sam, and as if the Alpha knows what the wolf boy is thinking, he nods in agreement. "We need to get you out of here. C'mon." He steps over to where Paul and Charlie are standing, and Paul releases my father. Jake grabs his arm before turning to his dad, "You should probably come to, dad." The elderly Quileute man gives me one last disgusted look before following in his wheelchair.

"Leah, you and Paul will escort Bella off of the res. Make sure she only feeds on animals, we will discuss everything else later." Sam says before turning and leaving with the other three men.

"Well, you heard him leech. Let's go." Leah states pointedly, and she doesn't even give me a backwards glance before grabbing the extra pair of clothes off of the counter and heading out the back door. I follow, and Paul warily takes his place behind me.

I step out into the sun, and know everything has changed.

Even for Forks it's a beautiful day, or maybe I'm just seeing clearer with my new, blood red eyes.

The sun is shining bright, warming my glittering skin only minutely. The smell of the air is full of pine and grass, and the best smelling dirt I've ever smelled; I didn't even know dirt could smell this lovely! I close my eyes and take in the feelings and senses my vampire body has given me.

"Hey, bloodsucker, get a move on!" Leah yells as she morphs into her wolf form, ripping the clothes she had on to shreds. Paul follows suit and they start running to the treaty line. I let out a loud laugh and run after them, catching up and surpassing them almost immediately.

I'm overrun by confidence, and the feeling of knowing that everything will be ok.

 _Whatever comes with Charlie, the wolves, my life, I can handle it; I've got this._

And I speed off into the forest.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **I know this one took a while to come out, so sorry about that!**

 **I've been super busy, but I promise to get another chapter out soon!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The rush of wind on my face isn't as cold as it normally would be, and my legs are moving so quickly that I'm almost flying.

Running through the forest like this is unreal, and I can't believe I feel no ache from my muscles as I make it at least a mile ahead of my two wolf escort. We managed to get off the Res fairly quickly and now I'm just enjoying all of the sensations I didn't have before.

The trees, the grass, all of the incredible colors I had seen but not really seen before; it's all just so enchanting! Then, I smell it:

It's sweet yet gamy, and if my mouth could still water, it would be. I head in the direction of the smell, letting my nose guide me. I stop short of a clearing, and catch sight of my prey: a black bear. It has to be, at the very least, 250 pounds. I ready myself, and I can hear the patting of the wolves feet on the hard dirt just behind me.

 _I hope they know to keep it down, or they'll spook my meal._

The bear looks up suddenly, and I know it's heard my escort. I waste no time and leap from my hiding space and land on the bears back. A feral growl escapes me as the black bear attempts to throw me off, but I just dig in my heels and put my head to its throat. Blood comes quickly, and I lap up every bit of it. It's not until I'm finished that I notice the two wolves eyeing me.

"I know, I probably look a hot mess." I say as I climb off of the now deceased bear and wipe my mouth on my arm. It comes back bloody and I glance down at my clothes and notice just how tattered and ripped they are. My hair is probably wild looking and sticking out in random places. I instinctively attempt to flatten it, and the wolves come closer.

"I feel better though, so that's a plus. Sam wanted us to head back when I was finished, right?" As I finish speaking, I notice Leah lick her lips.

The knot that I hadn't noticed growing in my stomach until now tightens and releases as she lunges for my throat.

* * *

I sweep my arm upwards and it hits Leah mid air.

She fly's into a tree and lands in a heap at its roots. Paul lets out a howl before slowly starting towards me.

"You didn't intend on me returning with you." I say as it all clicks into place. "Does Sam know you're doing this?" Paul's ears fold back as if to say no, and he doesn't care. Leah makes it to her feet again and they both charge.

I take off in the opposite direction, the sounds of their paws hitting the dirt floor of the forest a little to close to my liking. I run as fast as I can, and they begin to fall back, but I know they probably have my scent. An idea pops into my head, and I make a b-line.

My feet hit sticks and stones and even a rabbit at one point, but I don't trip and I don't stop. I knew Paul and Leah didn't like me, but it seems like they were just waiting for an excuse to get rid of me. Me being bitten has given them that opportunity.

I reach the Res and I can hear how angered the two wolves become. One, I'm not sure which lets out a howl. I hope against hope that they haven't figured out my plan, or worse, just called for more of their pack.

Something hard bumps against my leg and I feel for the object. My pants had been torn at some point, and my pocket is left exposed. The object is square and I can feel buttons.

 _Jake must have put my phone back into my pocket when I was unconscious!_

Thank God for that wolf boy! I dig out my phone while still running and hold it up to my face. I look for the charge at the top right of the screen and notice it's just enough to make a short call. My fingers type blindly on the dial pad, and when I'm finished I hold the small device up to my ear.

"Bells?" Charlie answers on the second ring.

"Dad, I don't have a lot of time, but I need you to know." I explain what happened in the woods, and my plan to him. I tell him that if it works out how I think it will, I will not be back for a while.

Some sputtering from the other line before Charlie regains himself.

"Bells, wait! You don't have to do this, Jake is standing right here, he can call them off." The phone becomes muffled and I know Charlie's holding it to his chest when he says, "you can call them off, right?"

"Call who off of what? What's going on?" Jake's voice is distant but clear in the background.

"Dad, by that point it will be too late. I love you." I hold the phone away from my face, knowing that if I could cry anymore, I would be.

I hear Charlie say that he loves me too, and then he begins to protest again. I crush the phone in my hand, and scatter the small pieces as I reach La Push beach.

I scramble to the shore line and stop briefly. I look behind me to see two wolf bodies in the distance.

 _I hope this works._

Diving into the water, I can feel that it's wet but the temperature doesn't bother me. I continue swimming as fast as I can to the middle of the water and take another pause. I'm just far enough away to see the two wolves skidding to a halt on the beach.

 _Even from here they look frustrated!_

I laugh as they sniff the water. I know they won't even attempt to follow me, and even if they did, by this point they've already lost my scent. I stick my middle finger in the air, making sure they see it before sinking beneath the surface and swimming as far and as fast as my new strength will allow.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this part of the story!**

 **Big things to come, stay tuned!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It's been five years since I've been to Forks; the last time I was here I was bitten and as soon as I turned the wolves were on me.

I have written to Charlie since my phone call to him on the beach of the Quileute Reservation. Every once in a while I will receive something back. I wait long enough in one place just to see if he does reply. As soon as I know I won't be hearing from him, I move on. The past five years have flown by.

I started out not knowing where to go. I remembered the Cullen's speaking of their cousins, the Denali coven, living in Alaska and I made that my first stop. They were welcoming, and caring. They attempted to reach Carlisle and Esme as soon as I arrived at their front door, but they did not get word back. The coven even sent letters to all of the other places they knew the Cullen's once resided at, but again there was no response.

After about six months of staying with them, I decided it was time to let them get back to their routines as I had other matters I needed to address. They taught me so much, and I will forever be grateful to them, not to mention I can now call them my extended family.

I traveled from their home in Alaska to Rome, where I met with Aro and his brothers. I showed them that I am now like them, so any ill will they held towards the Cullen's would hopefully be forgiven. Since I was no longer human, no other human's knew their secret and this seemed to put them at ease. It also helped that my mind cannot be hacked into by Aro's gift; when he touched my hand he saw nothing and had to take me on my word that no other human's know about our kind. His brothers are still wary, but as long as they have no proof to investigate, Charlie is safe.

After declining to stay any longer than I had to with the paper faced vampires, I began my search for the Cullen's.

In my travels I have been to not only Alaska and Rome, but also Peru and China, my favorite is a tie between the UK and Australia. And, even though I found my kind in all of those countries, and I've recounted my story over a dozen times to each vampire I had encountered, I had still not found the Cullen's. Every day Edward's face dimmed a little more in my mind, and I can't even remember the sound of Esme's voice anymore. I know they have to know that I've turned, and that I've been searching for them. I just hope they aren't using Alice's visions and avoiding me.

Hopefully all of my worry about that ends soon, though:

Last week I heard a rumor that the Cullen's had moved back to Forks. Whether or not it's true and they believe that they are once again safe there, I don't know. But, I've wasted no time in returning. I've been extremely careful as to make snap decisions and not fully thought out plans so as to try and keep Alice and her visions as far out of the loop as possible. I didn't even write to Charlie to let him know I'd be back!I'm hoping that they're here, and I'm hoping I was wrong about them avoiding contact with me.

I pull into the driveway in my rented car, put it in park, get out, and walk to the Cullen's front door.

I don't even get a chance to knock before the door is opened and Alice blocks my path.

"Bella!" She embraces me in a tight hug before stopping and looking at me. "Bella?" Worry furrows her delicate features and her honey colored eyes penetrate my soul.

"Hi Alice, long time no talk." I say curtly, and I can tell she's hurt.

"When did you become a vampire? How did this happen? I didn't see it in any of my visions, I only saw you searching for us!" Her hands are resting softly on the sides of my arms and I can feel her concern pulsating through them. Jasper feels her worry too, apparently, as he steps into view right behind her and opens the door a bit farther.

I instantly feel the calm he emits with his gift and he speaks calmly. "Why don't we speak about this inside, dear?" Alice nods and motions for me to follow them inside. I do and I'm not even sitting down when Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett flood into the living room all at once.

"Bella? Alice did you see-?" Esme stops as she takes in my features and undoubtedly notices my scent. "I-What?" Is how she finishes her sentence, and I take in the other looks of confusion from the others.

"Alice, did you see Bella turn and not tell us?" Carlisle asks, and he puts his hands in his pockets as he looks pointedly at the graceful vamp.

"I didn't! I just saw her looking for us! Something must have blocked my visions!" Alice put a hand to her head and it all finally clicked into place:

Alice couldn't see me be bitten, or turn or even my first hunt! I was surrounded by wolves, and they've already proven to block her vision! I express this to them and go into detail of my experiences. All the while feeling embarrassed because it took me five whole years to figure this out!

"I'm so sorry I was somewhat hostile to you at the door earlier, Alice." I say as I finish telling them the story of how I turned into one of them. "I was under the impression, all this time, that you all were avoiding me. And, even though you were, it wasn't because you didn't want to see me, it's because you were still trying to protect me. I can't be angry about that." Alice nodded at my words, and I stood. This time, the hug I was enveloped in was happy for both of us.

"We're very glad you made your way back to us, Bella. I'm sorry it took so long and that we were purposely not meeting with you." Esme is speaking, and it feels as though she's upset with herself for not knowing about my condition sooner. "We were just trying to insure your safety, like you said." I nodded and replied with an 'I know,' before letting go of Alice and walking over and hugging Esme.

The somewhat cold atmosphere in the room changed then to something lighter, warmer and even a few laughs escaped from everyone's mouths. We start to catch up, when Emmett makes the suggestion to call Edward. I noticed the moment I walked in that he was missing. I was hoping that they know where he is, and that they would in fact be able to get into contact with him. Seeing Alice take out her phone and dial his number makes me almost shudder with joy.

"Edward, you need to come home to Forks, now." Alice's voice is excited, and I can hear Edward take it wrong. He begins to panic and starts asking about his family members.

"No, no, we're all ok! It's about Bella!" She glances over at me and I smile as I hear Edward say my name.

"Bella? What happened? Never mind, I'm coming." I hear the click as he hangs up the phone on Alice and everyone lets out a chuckle, even Rosalie.

"Well, I guess he's in for a shock when he gets here. What do you say, should we have a little fun with him?" Emmett asks looking around the room, and I notice Jasper nod along with Alice and Carlisle.

I may have nodded, I don't know. What I do know is that he's coming, and after all this time I will get to see him again.

 _Edward._

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this section!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The Cullen's went out to hunt an hour ago.

They invited me along, but I fed on my way here. And, if I'm being completely honest with myself, I'm nervous too; it's seems like forever since I've seen his face, since I've touched him, kissed him, loved him.

 _What if he doesn't love me?_

As soon as I think it, I know I'm being ridiculous but, the thought stays planted in my head. It's true that my feelings for Edward haven't changed, even after all of this time, however I don't know how strong his feelings are for me still.

Looking at the facts it's obvious on the phone he was worried and that means he cares, or feels responsible for me. And, what if when he gets here he sees that I've turned and no longer finds me appealing? I mean, the main reason we had such a strong attraction in the first place is because of his strong desire to drink my blood, and that's long gone now.

 _What if he shows up and he's already found another mate? What if he brings her here?_

My mind is reeling, and I can't slow down the thoughts. I know I can't show emotion in the way of tears anymore, but if I could they would be flowing like a waterfall down my face. I wipe my hands over my cheeks in instinct, and I don't even notice when they come back dry.

I stand now, not quite sure what I'm doing, and I make it to the door in two quick strides. Stepping out into the cool night air is refreshing, at first. Then I begin to run, invisible tears pretending to stain my cheeks. I make it to the forest and dart in between the trees and running as fast as my strong legs will carry me. I reach a clearing and I finally come to my senses.

 _What am I doing?_

I dig my heels into the ground and dig up a lot of dirt and grass as I come to a forced halt in the middle of the clearing.

"I came back here for him, if he's found someone new, then at least I can say I did all that I can. You're strong, Bella, you're smart and you ca do anything, especially now. Don't let one bump in the road, even one as big as Edward, deter you." I spoke aloud to myself, and I instantly calmed. I didn't come all this way to run away at the last moment and not see him again. I look around, and my surroundings even affirm for me that I need to trust myself, now more than ever.

The meadow and it's beautiful flowers, mixed with some colored leaves from the surrounding trees, is still just as vibrant at sunset as it is at any other part of the day. My feet brought me here on instinct. Somehow, my subconscious must have known that running away from my insecurities was something I would regret. It knew I needed a reminder of why I need to keep going; I've spent the past five years searching for the Cullen's and for Edward. I've found them, and there's no way I'm going to let them go again, no matter the consequences to my feelings.

I start to walk back, and as I do the sky turns to dark and the stars begin to twinkle brightly. I know, as a human, I would look up at the twinkling lights and be in awe. What a phenomenon; what an indescribable feeling to have, knowing that we are all just so tiny compared to this extravagant universe we live in. Now, when I look at them, I'm still in awe, but it's accompanied with hope.

When I was done searching for the Cullen's in a place they were rumored to be, and when I would leave my new friends in said place, the only light I had, the only comfort I had were the stars. They would take on this role of being my company, almost like friends that didn't speak in return. They would follow me wherever and whenever I traveled, so long as it was at night, and they gave me hope. Hope that I would find my vampire family, hope that I wouldn't be completely alone for much longer...hope that I would find Edward, and it would all be okay. And tonight, even though I know it's completely absurd to do so, I send them a silent 'thank you.'

These last five years by myself, searching the world for the Cullen's has been strenuous and trying. The only thing of comfort I had to help me through it all was the memories I had of them, of Edward, of Charlie, and these damn stars that followed me everywhere.

I'm glad that I didn't run away. That I didn't come all of this way, didn't search for all of this time, just to chicken out and not finish my quest with the ultimate reward.

* * *

It's well past sunset when I finally make my way back to the road the Cullen's live on.

I've calmed down enough to not only see how foolish I was being, but I've also been able to gather enough courage and strength so that, if Edward does show up with company, or has changed his mind about me, about us, I will be able to face it head on. I will be able to stand my ground, and be happy for him, or accept his decision. Hopefully.

As I near the giant house I begin to hear voices. They sound stressed and irritated, and as I reach the front steps I can feel Jasper trying to calm everyone. It doesn't appear to be working.

"How is she not here? You said she was here! What happened to her? Where could she have gone?" I recognize this voice...but not like this.

"Edward, I told you, we went out hunting. By the time we got back she was gone. I don't know where she went." Carlisle sounds frustrated.

"Alice, can you look ahead? Please!" Edward's voice is pleading and I can imagine the heartbreaking look he's giving Alice.

"You know it doesn't work like that Ed-" she cuts herself off, and I waste no time in sprinting up the remainder of the stairs.

I open the door to find Alice on the couch, lost in thought with Jasper's arm around her. Carlisle is kneeling on the floor, hand in hers, looking concerned, while the rest focus their attention on me.

His back is to me, but when he turns I swear I feel my dead heart flutter and my breath catch in my chest. His eyes are just as golden as the day he left me, and his hair is shaped perfectly. Besides looking a little tense, he's the beautiful man I remember.

"Edward?"

" _Bella."_

* * *

 **Hello Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I want to wish all of you a Merry Christmas**

 **and the Happiest of Holiday's!**

 **Please Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

My name on his lips sends shivers down my spine, and in seconds we are in a rib crushing hug.

His smell, his laugh, his smile on my neck, it all feels so wonderful! He buries his face in my hair, and I bury mine into his shoulder, just taking him in. Again, those invisible tears feel like phantoms on my cheeks.

"I am so sorry for ever leaving you." Edward says and I shush him.

"You had no choice. I'm just so glad you're safe." I squeeze a little tighter, not noticing the attention on Alice has ceased and everyone's looking at us with heartfelt expressions.

"I never stopped loving you, Bella." My dead heart hurts with how much love is being pumped into it.

"I've never stopped loving you either!" Our embrace ends temporarily, and Edward's arms remain around mine. He pulls me into the sweetest and roughest kiss I've ever experienced, and it's as if my body becomes alive again.

Every inch of me tingles under his touch, and every fiber of my being knows that this is where I meant to be. My world melts for a moment, and our kiss seems to last a lifetime.

"Eh-hmm." Someone grumbles, probably Rose, and Edward and I separate with grins plastered to our faces. His face quickly turns to confusion, however. And, I know that's when it clicked; he's finally realizing I'm no longer human.

His eyes pour over me from top to bottom, taking me in. I begin to feel self conscious, and I feel the part of this day that I've been dreading. The 'what-ifs' come flooding back into my mind and I subconsciously begin to pull away from Edward.

"When did-?" He starts but it seems as if someone answered him with their mind. He looks to Carlisle who makes eye contact. They stand a moment and I know that Carlisle is telling him my story. The one I told them earlier. I look to Edward's expression to give me some kind of clue as to what he thinks of all of this, but his face remains blank.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He finally looks back at me and gives me another quick hug. "How did you manage? You're eyes aren't red, so you've had to have stopped feeding on people some time ago." Edward cups my cheek and I feel the prickly sensation again, winding it's way up from my toes and making it almost all the way to my spine.

"I haven't fed on humans, only animals. Like all of you." He took the slightest of steps backwards and I know it would have been left unseen by normal eyes. Mine aren't that way anymore, however.

"That's incredible, Bella. Please, tell us more about your experience. Maybe there's some way that we can incorporate how you've evolved so quickly into other newborns that we may come across." Carlisle speaks quickly, and I know he's trying to cover up the uncertainty Edward showed through that involuntary step back.

I know the way that I've progressed isn't normal; all of the covens I've visited on my quest to find the Cullen's have made this fact very clear. Still, that step backwards hurt.

Edward is the only one who knows me for who I am; he is the only one who understands me. Seeing him beyond concerned, like I'm the freak in this house full of vampires, makes me feel like all of my efforts are wasted. Maybe I'm over reacting and being too emotional, but that hurt feeling still lingers in my dead muscles.

I take a deep and unneeded breath and then begin recounting all of my plights in detail. How I smelled human blood, how it sickeningly made me lust for it. And, how I refrained and stayed focused on finding them,

 _finding him._

Carlisle sat with a bemused expression covering his face, while Edward was trying to hide the look you get after being hit hard in the gut. The rest of the family remained motionless, the only look of feigned interest coming from Rosalie. I could care less about how she saw me then, how she sees me now. At the end of the day, if the Cullen's accept me into their coven,

 _if Edward accepts me,_

Rosalie will be apart of my family. And, I will love her as much as I love the rest, regardless of our differences. I hope she understands this.

I finish my story and a wave of love and calmness washes over me. Esme smiles and I catch Jasper and Alice exchanging matching grins. I take that as a good sign, even though Jasper's gift has not changed the look on Edward's face.

"That's quite remarkable, Bella. I wonder if giving newborns a goal would help them adjust to a vegetarian lifestyle more quickly. If it's the life style they so choose, that is."

"Carlisle, we aren't going to go turn random people to test this." Esme gives a small chuckle as she says this and Carlisle nods in agreement, as though he was considering it an option.

"It's getting dark out." Edward had made his way to one of the large bay windows and was peering out of it. "I prefer to hunt at night, Bella," he doesn't bother to look at me, "would you join me?"

Edward doesn't wait for a response before heading for the stairs. I stand to follow him, and I feel a hand land gently on my shoulder.

"He's just worried about you, Bella. We've been around a long time and what you've managed to do is not only rare, I don't think it's possible. Don't think his anger is because of you, it's because of what he couldn't do." Alice let's go of me and I stagger gracefully down the stairs and out of the house.

Her words ring in my head, and I don't fully understand what they mean. But, I do have a feeling I'm going to find out very soon.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I hope all of you have a very Happy New Year!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It doesn't take me long to catch up to the beautiful man outside of the large home.

I call out to him, and he turns, nods his head to the forest and takes off at break neck speed. I follow suit, making sure I don't run faster than him.

We reach a clearing and he slams his feet so hard into the ground to stop that he tears up the earth below them. I manage to stop just before I collide with him, that's when I see the look of anguish staining his flawless face.

I study it, deciding to let him speak before asking what's wrong.

"You know," he finally starts, "leaving you this last time, without notice, without so much as a hint of a goodbye, it killed me. I'm already dead, but it killed me." He turns and I remain quiet. Then, in one sudden rush, he's in front of me. His smells engulfs me and he cups my face in his hands and mine automatically reach up to hold them there. He pulls my face to his and kisses me with a rough passion that I didn't know existed.

When he pulls away, I feel his sadness stay on my lips. I want to hold him to me and make all of his fear and self loathing disappear. I want to tell him 'it's ok,' and that I forgive him. I want him to know that I'm glad he left; I'm glad to have found a part of myself, a stronger part that can be alone and not fall into utter despair. He gifted me with that, and if he hadn't left, he would have lost his life. If that had happened, I don't know if that stronger part of me would have presented itself. Maybe the Volturi would have killed me too.

But I don't speak; I don't dare utter a word. This is mainly for a selfish reason. Yes, I want him to be able to free his emotions, instead of keeping them bottled in. I want him to be able to vent and know that I'm here for him. I want for him to know that I'm here to help him if he needs it, but, if I'm being completely honest, I want to understand how he feels to me coming back to him. I want to understand why there's this sudden hostility towards me by him; I need to know that we are ok, that I made the right choice in coming back.

"Seeing you now, like this, it hurts more to know that I wasn't there for you, that I couldn't save you from this kind of life. I should have come back for you." I begin to protest but he continues. "And, on top of that, it's just..." his grip on my face tightens, then he lets go and stomps off towards a tree.

"It's just what?" My voice is small, but I know he hears me.

"It's just..ah!" He throws back an arm and swings. The tree in front of him didn't stand a chance. I don't even flinch. "I'm glad, I really am, that you don't have to live with the guilt of feeding on a human. I just..I just wish I was as strong." He turns and his face is stone again.

"What?" I can't control myself.

"I've killed people, Bella! And, I've enjoyed it!"

"I know, Edward. I know! You've told me!"

"But why couldn't I control myself and you can? Why are you do different, so special?" My ability to use words flies out the window and a sharp pain pierces my very being. "I've been able to control my thirst for a century and I still have breaks but you've been turned for not even a decade and you haven't had one!"

"I'm sorry was more focused on finding you than I was about killing. And, for the record, I did think _you_ were special, Edward. That's why I tried so hard to find you. Maybe I shouldn't have." I turn on my heel and my feet start pounding against the ground. I blink wishing tears would come, wishing to have at least that sense of normality back in my life. I spent five years trying to find him, the Cullen's for what?

 _Not to be treated like this, that's for damn sure._

I can hear a pair of feet behind me, I know it's Edward. I know he's realized what he said, but I don't want to hear his apology. I already understand that he didn't intend for his anger to seep into his words, to stab me right in my cold, dead heart. I know that he's more angry with himself than he is with me. Alice's words make perfect sense now, and I believe them. But, it doesn't stop what he said from hurting.

I run as fast as I can, and barely notice what I'm passing. Even if it's roads and people see me, I don't care. All logic has been drained from me and all I feel is regret and sadness. How can we recover from this?

 _Can we even? And, if we can, do I even want to?_

I let that thought burn my skull before dismissing it. I love Edward, and I wish this argument had never happened, but it has. So where do we go from here? How do we fix this? His words, they did damage that I can't forget, not easily anyway. Does he realize this?

I guess if he didn't he wouldn't be following me.

I leap off a small cliff with a stream below it and land on the opposite side. While in midair I hear my name in a shriek. I look back in time to see Edward stopped on the other side. It takes me only a second to read his expression; fear.

"Bella, no!" I land and immediately hear the wolves.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The growling of the wolves grew intense in a matter of seconds.

If I hadn't jumped straight up, the two of them would have smashed into me instead of each other. I grab onto a branch from a tree on my left and swing myself off of it in the direction I had just come.

I land just shy of the cliff and claw at the sides before strong arms grab me and gently lift me back to the ground.

I turn, Edward's soft touch still lingering on me, to see the wolves snapping their jaws and growling. A look of recognition crosses their furry faces when they see mine. The one I remember as being Seth throws his large head back and howls.

I know Jacob will be aware of my return soon, if not already.

* * *

Edward followed me back into the woods, and part way back to the house before speaking.

"Bella, look-"

"Edward, I know what you're going to say. But, I don't know if I can forgive you right now." I cut him off and he stops walking. I stop as well and turn to him: his face is beautiful and sad.

"I am sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said what I did...I should be thrilled that you're alive and here with me. Instead I got too caught up in my past." He walks towards me and puts a hand on my cheek. I avert my eyes, and try my hardest not to let myself melt into his touch.

I love Edward, I do. But, a few simple touches and apologies won't make me forget the awful things he said. I know he's sorry, and I will forgive him,but not right now.

I just spent the past five years searching for him, and instead of celebrating and being together after all of that time, he got caught up in his own head. I understand that Edward has been through things I can't even imagine, and some of those things I don't ever want to know about. But, I also know that when someone who loves you and loses you and then searches for you for however long it may take until they find you, you don't start an argument with them over your insecurities. Especially, if you've been feeling the same way they have been since you last saw each other.

"I understand that you need to adjust to me turning, and I know that you have things you need to work out as well. And, I'm more than happy to be here for you and help you through that, no matter how long it will take. But, I also know that the way you just treated me, what you said to me, I didn't deserve that. You're angry at yourself, ok! Don't take it out on me." I take his hand and place it back down at his side. My cheek stays warm where it touched.

"What can I do Bella? How can I fix this?" Edward is hurt, but I am too. Call it selfish if you must, but I've been thinking of nothing but the Cullen's and Edward for over five years. I deserve to think of myself for once.

"Show me that I mean as much to you as you do to me. I searched for five years, Edward! I know that's only a fraction of time to us now, but it's time that we could have been spending together. I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you. Show me that you'd do the same." I give him a kiss on the cheek, turn and start back towards the house, knowing he's still just standing there.

* * *

When I reached the house after walking at a snails pace, Alice wrapped me in a hug and whispered an apology. She then hit my arm and told me next time to pay better attention when I'm 'emotionally running.'

We now sit in her room, Edward hasn't come back yet. I know hurting him after he hurt me is equivalent to 'two wrongs don't make a right,' but I feel my words were necessary for him to truly understand.

I know he loves me, and I know that years from now we can look back on this whole mess and it will be nothing but a calm conversation. But, right now I need to just let this pain wash over me so that I can come out stronger.

I did exactly what I was trying not to do when I was human; I let myself fall into that spiral of depression and desperation again. I let my whole life revolve around Edward, the Cullen's and the life I didn't have. I need to be stronger now. I need to hold my ground and not cave when Edward says something nice or utters a simple apology when he flies off the handle.

He hurt me by leaving the first time, the second time I know was warranted, but now, after seeing him for the first time in over _six years_ he gets unreasonably upset with me because of something he wasn't able to manage?

No.

I deserve a little more consideration than that. I went through hell trying to find them. I even went as far as making it right with the Volturi so that when I did succeed in my quest we wouldn't be head hunted. I deserve my damn happy ending! So, I will be hurt and he will fix this.

I can't help that my newborn years were completely different from theirs. And, I can't help that even now the thought of tasting human blood for the first time doesn't flood my every thought! I will be here for Edward, and I will help him through whatever eternal struggle he is battling against. But, I will not be here as a doormat. He will not be able to twist his feelings into anger towards me and then spill and leave them on my surface. I will be his partner, not his emotional punching bag.

I hope now he understands that.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry this one took so long to come out!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hours have passed since the argument, and Alice has not left my side.

We spoke about all the time we've missed together, where they all lived, how long they were there for. It seems as though each time I'd only missed them by a week or a month, or even a few days time. I think what bothered Alice the most was that she was unable to see me that entire time.

When I first turned, I was surrounded by wolves, and they've always been known to block her visions. But, after I left that craziness, her sight should have opened up, and it didn't. As frustrating as it was, it gave us more to talk about.

I told her of all of my plights: what country's I traveled to, how running on water is 'so freaking cool,' and I told her of all of the different vamps I met along the way. She knew quite a few of them, and we laughed about small things that some of the vampires from other country's do differently.

"But, how were you able to come so close to finding us each time?" Alice asked, turning towards me on the comfortable white suede of the couch. Her room is gorgeous, with pastel hues painted every which way, and all white furniture with many flowers in pots and vases throughout the entirety of the boudoir. I pulled my eyes from the intricate details of one such flower pot to answer:

"I don't know, honestly." I look from her to my hands and they begin nervously fidgeting. "It was just a gut feeling, usually. Sometimes, the coven I was staying with would have some idea of where you all would be, but not always." I know it was weird, having my gut pull me halfway across the world and back, sporadically stopping at places along the way to search for them.

"I mean, I do know yours and Edward's scents. Maybe that helped a little too." Alice nodded, but a worry line that I had never been able to see with my human eyes marked her otherwise pristine face.

"Why did you all keep moving so much, and so frequently?" It was a question that had been playing in my mind for a while now. I had come up with several different answers, but until I know for sure, they all seem just laughable.

"Well," Alice took a deep sigh, "no one was very comfortable. Everywhere we went was just a reminder that it wasn't really home, our family wasn't really whole. We had lost you, and Edward had left due to grief..it was just awkward and uncomfortable. We also wanted to ensure that the Volturi couldn't keep tabs on us for very long. I've been watching Aro and his decisions for a while now, and they're growing more and more impractical...it's..troubling." She looks at me, and I pull her into a hug. I'm secretly glad it wasn't because they knew I was looking for them, and they were trying to avoid seeing me.

"What have his decision's consisted of?" I begin to ask, but we are interrupted by a knock on the front door. Alice and I immediately stiffen.

I can hear Carlisle downstairs walk through the house to the door. It opens, and I hear an unfamiliar voice request me. I'm already standing and walking to the stairs before Alice gasps. I turn to look at her and see her eyes have glazed over and are moving back and forth quickly. A smile is spreading wider across her face. When she finally comes out of her vision, she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Alice, what did you see?" I speak quietly in hopes the rest of the house won't hear.

"Oh, I'm not telling you." She giggles, and stands. She pushes me out of the door, and practically down the stairs. I stop on the third one down from the top.

"Alice!" I seethe, and she just leans against the banister, smiling like a fool.

"Ah, Bella, I was just about to come get you. There is a young man here, looking for you." I turn to Carlisle and smile, out of sheer habit. The pimply faced teenager standing in the doorway gasps, and I can almost see him melt into a puddle. He's wearing a black suit with white gloves and a black driving hat.

I make my way down the rest of the stairs to the door and stand in front of the teen.

"Yes?" My voice is almost sing-song and I know I should tone down the vampire charm, but I can't really help it. I'm frustrated with Alice and confused about what's happening.

What could she possibly have seen?

"I-I- uhm..." The boy clears his throat before squeaking out that he is here to take me to a "romantic location," and he awkwardly points at the limousine behind him. I quickly wonder if this kid is even old enough to drive yet, before nodding and gesturing that he lead the way.

"Have fun!" Followed by a fit of giggling is all I hear from Alice as Carlisle closes the door behind me. I hear him ask what that was all about, but Alice refuses to say until I am at least a mile and a half down the road.

The teen opens the back door for me, and I am greeted by the smell of fresh roses. The backseat of the limo is decorated with red roses hanging from its ceiling, and I spy a note laying on the bar.

"Is there anything else you need, m'am?" In the teens voice there's trepidation, as well as an overwhelming hint of lust.

"What's your name?" I ask sweetly, but I do try and calm down the charm a bit.

"I-uh-Ehm, my name is Kevin." He stutters, and I smile.

"I should be good for now, Kevin. Thank you." And with that, Kevin blushes a dark red and closes the door. Once he's in the front, I open the note.

It reads:

 _My Love,_

 _I am taking your request to heart, and I'm going to show you exactly how much you mean to me._

 _Please, help yourself to the mini-fridge in the limo (hint: it's not really red wine!)_

 _And, I will see you when you arrive._

 _I love you, Bella..._

I don't even have to read the signature to know who it was from.

"Oh, Edward." I sigh, and reach for a glass and then the mini fridge door.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next Chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The ride to wherever I'm meeting Edward seems to take forever.

I know that I should still be mad at him, and a part of me still is, but for the most part, I am overwhelmed with appreciation. The fact that he may have taken what I said to heart, and so quickly, makes butterflies stir in my stomach that now sloshes with blood.

 _Remember that this isn't a quick fix situation!_

I remind myself over and over again, because it isn't. Even though he is trying now, this effort can't just cease. I'm never going to stop loving Edward, and I'm never going to stop giving him my all, so why should he?

 _Unless he stops loving you..._

"Ugh!" I let out something of a guttural growl in frustration, and my teenage driver stiffens. I raise the glass barrier between my part of the cab and his, and stare at my reflection for a moment; I am my own worst enemy. I know this to be true, and I'm not ashamed of it.

I will always need assurance that the person I care about most cares for me the same way, and it bothers me, sure. Maybe because I feel it will annoy him so much that over time it will just wear him down to the point where he can't take anymore. And then, he will leave. And, I know I am being foolish and over reacting, but those thoughts, I feel, every woman has them-at least at some point or another. What I need to remember is that Edward's love for me is as endless as mine is for him.

In all of those moments of doubt that I've had, and will have, I need to remind myself that he is my mate and that can't and won't change. We are no longer mortal, and not completely dead. Because of this, we "live" by different rules.

Vampires don't just cheat because a hotter piece of undead sparkliness struts past. If someone of our kind leaves their "mate," for any reason, well then both parties must have been lying. A sort of genetic change must take place when the rest of the body succumbs to the venom. I'll admit, it must be a lot easier to find your true love, but I can also see the downside.

I've always contemplated about having children. And, to be honest, I've never really felt like I've wanted them. But now, knowing that I won't ever be able to bear my own children, it makes the need to have one so much stronger. It's like a piece of me has been lost and there's no way to ever find it.

I start to get lost in my own thoughts when the car suddenly jerks to a stop. I reach for my door handle, but the door gently swings open before I have the chance to touch it.

At once, I am greeted by that beautiful face that I didn't realize I had been missing just moments before. Edward holds out his hand for me and I accept. I step out of the car and I hear the door close behind me, and a knock on the roof before it sped off down the road. But, I don't bother to look.

We stand in front of the entrance to the forest trail that we used to take down to the meadow.

"Edward, what are we-?" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Race you there?" He cocks his head and shows his perfectly crooked smile before winking and taking off.

I'm surprised, but it doesn't take me long to catch up to him. It takes only moments to get to the meadow, especially at this speed, but I absorbed everything on the way: the trees, the leaves, the crunch of branches and rocks under my feet and Edward. How is hair stayed perfectly quaffed, and how his smile never wavered for a second. He is my everything, and when he laughs and startles me back to this bizarre reality we are now living in, I can't help but feel that everything will be alright.

"I think we should call that a tie." He said at the end of his chuckle.

"What? No, I totally won that!" I joke back, before looking around the meadow. If I had breath to take away, it would have flown out of me.

As I look around the landscape, I understand where Edward had been all day. There are delicate twinkling lights strung up all around the clearing, and their light shines brightly as the sun is beginning to set. There's a beautifully embroidered cream and white blanket set against the grass with a small table sitting atop it. There were five cream colored candles on top of that, with shimmering jewels encrusted on their sides. And, on each end of the table sits a champagne flute filled with a dark red liquid, that I know all to well to be blood.

"Edward..." I let out a hushed whisper of his name. He comes up next to me and wraps his arms around my waist, forcing my body to face the front of his.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what I said earlier today; you don't deserve any of that. You deserve to be treated like a queen, because that is what you are to me. A beautiful, loving, warm, smart, brave, stubborn queen." He laughs softly, and I join him. If tears could come, there would be wet lines smudging my face.

"This is the first spot that we went to to really get to know each other. This is the place where I let myself tumble over the cliff and fall completely in love with you. You are my everything, Bella. And, I promise to never let myself forget that again, even in a fit of anger." I open my mouth to reply, but he cuts me off again.

"I know, I know. Words mean nothing, so I hope this gesture shows you that I mean what I say. And, if it doesn't, I hope this one does." He bends and takes a knee before pulling a black box out of his pocket.

I am no longer breathing, and my eyes are wide with an emotion I've never felt before.

"I should have done this on the first day we came here, and I should have done this everyday since. I want to spend my eternity with you." He opens the box and reveals the most exquisite ring I have ever seen.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out,**

 **I am currently 3 months out from my own wedding.**

 **So, it's crunch time!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **And, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

I fumble for a moment, not knowing exactly how to answer.

"I was jealous of you earlier," Edward's voice is sweet, and I'm very aware he has noticed my lack of verbal antiquities. "I was jealous of you, and I accused you of not being special when the truth is you are the most amazing, special woman in existence. And, others should be jealous of you, but not me." He pauses, "Not me, because I'm the one who gets to love you like no other person ever will." He's still on his knee, and I am moved to the by his words, but I have to make sure he means what he says.

"Before I answer you, I need you to know that I love you and I will be your rock through anything." His beautiful smile begins to frown and I speed up my speech, "But, I will not be your doormat. Promise me you will respect me, and you won't ever act like that towards me again." His smile returns and my legs are almost turned to pudding.

"Of course, Bella. I promise that and so much more to you. I love you! Now, will you marry me?"

Now it's my turn to smile; I can feel the strength and truth behind his words, and I have never felt so loved in my entire life. The first time reuniting with Edward didn't feel as good as this; I feel whole again.

".. , Edward I will marry you!" A whirlwind of love and rough but warm kisses occurred next. He picked me up in those arms that I've been missing for so long, swung me around and ended it with the most loving embrace.

We stayed in the meadow until the sun began to rise, and then even a little bit longer. The blood filled wine bottles that Edward had packed all lay empty, and our eyes glow an intense honey color.

"I'll come back later to take all of this down, let's go tell everyone else, though I'm sure Alice already has." He chuckles and I laugh along with him, taking in the sound of his amusement.

 _I missed that laugh!_

* * *

We walked back as slow as our feet would take us.

Even though we have eternity together, we just got engaged! That will only happen one time until the end of time, and we deserve to enjoy every second of it, even though we are going to live for countless more.

When we reach the driveway the door to the house opens and Alice comes rushing out.

"Congratulations!" She sings as loud as she can, and the rest of the Cullen's gather behind her in the door frame. Alice embraces me in a bone crushing hug.

"Alice, you told everyone." It wasn't a question, but a bemused statement.

"Edward, I know, I know! I'm sorry, but I was just so excited!" Alice let's me go and looks at him, arms outstretched. He gives in and hugs her for a moment before stepping away and looking at the rest of his family.

"Well, I guess it goes without saying but," He looks at me and grabs my hand,"she said yes!" Carlisle gives a small clap, and Esme looks like if she could cry, she would be doing so. Emmett claps along with Carlisle and gives a little 'hoot,' while Rosalie just puts on a small smile.

 _Well, that's new!_

"Well, come on inside so we can look at that ring!" Esme spoke up, and Alice grabbed my hand and began to pull.

"Oh we have to start planning! There's so much to do! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice babbles on as we make our way up the walk, then the stairs then into the living room. I give an exasperated look to Edward, but all he does is chuckle and shrug his shoulders.

* * *

We spent more than half the day going over wedding details and ordering what we could online. But, when it came to the guest list I realized in my anger with Edward, and all of the confusion with everything else, I had completely forgotten to notify Charlie of my return.

When I first decided to come back, I didn't want to tell him because I would have just left again if the Cullen's weren't here, and if I had told him and the Cullen's were here, Alice would be alerted and they would have just pack up and leave again. I couldn't have risked that. I also couldn't have risked being found out by the wolves.

 _The wolves!_

I haven't even thought about them since Edward and mine's argument. Jacob has had to have found out by now that I'm back.

 _Why haven't they come? Did they tell Charlie? If they did, why didn't he call?_

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me after looking up the paper she was scribbling names on. "You've been staring at the wall for almost two whole minutes now."

"I, uhm. I just haven't told Charlie I've come home yet. I'm not sure he knows..." I say slowly.

"Oh, well..if you haven't told him, I don't see why he would know!" She says reassuringly.

"Seth saw me." Alice gives me a confused look at this. "The youngest of the wolves. He was there with Leah when I jumped over the cliff after Edward and mine's argument." I finish then hear bustling from the kitchen and Alice's face falls. It takes me a minute to figure out why, and then I smell them:

The wolves have finally come.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry for not writing for a while!**

 **But, do please**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I sit as still as stone, and watch Edward quickly make his way to the door with Carlisle at his heels.

"Bella, why don't we go upstairs?" Esme comes into the living room from the kitchen and sounds calm, but I pick up a small amount of anxiety.

"I'm fine right here, Esme." My words come out a bit harsher than I had intended them, and Esme looks slightly hurt, but there's no way I am leaving. I'm done running, for good.

Edward reaches the door before Carlisle, much to the latter's dismay, and wrenches it open.

"She's here. Where is she?" A husky voice at the door asks, and I know it to be Jacob. There's some muffled sounds, as I assume he tries to push his way past the two male vampires.

"After what you're pack did to her, you have no business being here." Edward nearly growls at the wolf boy, and I stand as Jasper walks closer to the entry way. A calmness falls on the room, and I know it's his doing, but I also know that Jacob will not calm down no matter how hard Jasper pushes his powers...not until he sees me.

I walk slowly, but my shoes make a distinct sound on the floorboards beneath me, and I can hear Jacob's heartbeat start to beat a slight bit faster. As I come into view I see just how much Jacob has not changed; his build, his hair, and is large puppy eyes full of hope and concern.

"Bella." He speaks like a child, and I suddenly realize that my heart was never torn between the two men. It was always Edward my heart was destined to be with. The love I have for Jacob is still there, but it's no longer confusing and muddling my head about how I feel towards the two of them. That love has been transformed, or revealed rather, to be of a brotherly or sibling like nature. I don't think Jacob has realized this, though. Or, maybe he really does care more than that.

"Hello Jacob." My sing song voice cuts through the air. Over five years now of being turned and I still can't figure out how to control my voice to make it not be so tantalizing. Edward hears it, and I see a glint of hurt on his eyes. I give him a look that says that I didn't intend for my voice to come out so sickly sweet, but I can't tell how he interprets it.

"Bella, you don't have to talk to any of them. We are well within our right to be on this property; the treaty states so." Carlisle speaks calmly, but there is an air about it. It's as though his real feelings seeped through a small amount, and I didn't know how protective he truly was of his family. I mean, I always knew he turned everyone else, and that he cared for them, but I don't think I truly understood how much.

"Technically, she has no right to be because she's not a Cullen, and the treaty was made specially for the Cullen's, but I digress. I didn't come to harm her." Jacob says matter of factly.

"Well, none of that matters anyway. Because you will not harm her, and your pack will not harm her ever again. And, she will be a Cullen soon enough, that is if you want to take my last name after the wedding?" Edward looks at me, and I know he's not actually asking me this question. He's simply stating it to get under Jacob's skin, and it works.

"What do you mean 'she will be a Cullen soon enough?'" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Why must you goad him, Edward?" Carlisle let's out in an exasperated sigh.

"He was going to find out sooner or later. Why not sooner?" Edward says, turning slightly to make eye contact with Carlisle and then back again to face the wolf boy. "I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes, Jacob."

There wasn't any harshness in his words, in fact they came out as soft and calm as silk. He wasn't bragging, but he was proud; not in the sense that this was a contest I was the prize in, and he just happen to win. No, it was as if he was proud to be in love with me, and to know that I loved him just as much in return. Don't get me wrong, I still don't think the way he's handling this situation is appropriate, but I also can't ignore how my now dead heart fluttered with the smallest amount of life when his voice and words wrapped around me. It was like being swaddled in the most loving, warm blanket that could ever be imagined. But, it's very apparent not everyone feels that way.

Making it completely obvious that he was reading Jake's thoughts, Edward pushes me backwards and crouches while letting out a growl. Jake goes full wolf and snarls a return. If I hadn't been pushed out of the way, he would have landed on me.

Carlisle streaks passed me and is by Edward's side within a second followed by Emmett and Jasper. The female vamps stayed on the porch, but unlike the wolves, I could tell that they had peaked their senses and were now hyper aware and as stiff as stone. I quickly straighten myself and, for the first time since I turned, I feel like the clumsiest person in the room again.

"Jacob, you are aware of the treaty; don't start something you aren't prepared to have finished." Carlisle warns in his normal calm demeanor. This seems to strike a cord of some sort within Jacob, and he backs off slightly.

"Jacob, look I'm more than willing to talk to you, but this isn't the way." At the sound of my voice his giant head turns to look at me. Edward's stance relaxes and I figure that means that Jake has decided to go. But, before he does his eyes meet mine. They're full of hurt and anger. He let's out a small growl, turns and runs off. I'm surprised, but not because of how upset he was, or because of his exit or even because he didn't answer me:

I'm surprised because even though I know how hurt he actually is, I don't feel bad.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry for not writing for a while!**

 **But, do please**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** **Hey friends! Just a quick note before I continue with this chapter: I am so appreciative of all of the love and support you've been giving myself and this story! It's overwhelming, and you guys are the absolute best! Also, I just want you all to know that this story will be ending soon (not in this chapter or the next, but soon!). I plan to wrap it up in a satisfying and heart felt way, but I also wanted to reach out to all of you and ask for your opinions on my next story. (What do you want to read about? What's interesting to you?) I plan on it being Twilight themed, again, but I want to hear all of your thought's so I can decide which direction I want to go with it! (I already have a couple stories bouncing around in my head, I just need your input on what would be most interesting to you so I can make a final decision!)**

 **Again, I thank all of you for all of your support, please give me feedback on this story and the next and let's jump right in now, shall we?:**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

It's been two weeks since I last saw Jacob.

It still doesn't hurt like I thought it would; being so close to him yet him being so angry with me. I don't know if that makes me a bad person or not, and, in all honesty, I really don't care. The last time we really had a conversation, I had just turned and he had put Charlie in danger and then, his pack hunted me. I know that last part isn't really his fault, but he could have come after me; he could have found a way to help me. He was my best friend, my brother almost! These facts I had all but gotten over in the past five years, but I haven't forgotten that feeling of being alone. That feeling of having no where to go and no one to turn to.

I'm not angry with Jacob, really I'm not anymore! I'm just much more cautious of him now..of his pack..of everyone. In all actuality I should thank the mutt; if it wasn't for that day, being literally thrown to the wolves, I wouldn't have truly understood how strong and independent I could be, or that I am. In his neglect he unknowingly gave me a gift I had found but never really held tightly onto. He secured it in place with a metaphorical duct tape or crazy glue, if you will. And now, I won't budge in my resolve or in my confidence. I do, however, want to speak with him and allow him a chance to explain himself. I owe him nothing, but I owe myself an answer.

"Bella! We're back! You said you'd help pick out the table cloth colors!" Alice's silk like voice sings into my ears, disrupting my train of thought. I put down the book I had been halfheartedly reading and make my way to the stairs.

"Do I have to?" I say gracefully stepping from one stair to the next.

"Well, silly, it is your wedding! You should help a little in planning it, don't you think?" She looks at me with her eyes, glowing hazel fresh from her feed.

"I guess." I mutter and we casually walk to the couch and sit.

The numerous notebooks, portfolios and randomly strewn papers scattered all across the table have some sort of wedding planning detail on each of them. After the wolves left Alice and Esme wasted no time in getting back to work. Even Rosalie helped with the flower arrangements! Edward and Carlisle went to work with Emmett and Jasper as well, but in a much different way.

Edward is convinced that the pack isn't finished harassing us and that they will come back. Alice can't see visions of them, obviously, but Edward read Jacob's mind and there's no reasoning with him. They have been hauled up in Carlisle's study since that day, taking only short breaks to feed and see their significant others for a moment. It's been quite annoying, actually.

I've been wanting to go see Charlie and tell him I'm back since the incident, since before then actually. But, Edward believes this is a bad idea at the moment because, it's clear that neither Jacob nor the others in the pack have told Charlie I'm back yet. If they had the Cullen's would have gotten a frantic phone call. And, without being near the wolves, Edward can't figure out what game they're playing and why they haven't spilled the beans yet. He doesn't want to risk Charlie's life, or my own, so until we have definitive proof that no one will be harmed Edward and Carlisle don't want me to reach out to my dad.

It kills me, but I won't argue with them; keeping Charlie safe is the most important thing.

A door closing upstairs signals the guys have left the sanctuary of the study for one of their breaks. What I wasn't expecting was the hurriedness of their feet against the stairs.

"Carlisle? Is everything-?" Before Esme could finish Edward speaks in a rush.

"Stay here, Bella. I mean it!" Carlisle nods towards Esme as though their son's words speak for her as well.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asks, coming in from the kitchen, a cloth swatch in her hand.

"Just stay here, babe." Emmett's gruff voice is heard, but he is not seen as he is the last to leave the staircase and come into my view. When his foot hits the floor of the entry way, Edward opens the door, and I smell it.

I smell _them._

* * *

 **Hello Again, Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please don't forget to**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

As soon as the wet dog smell hits my nose I'm up and out the door, and it's a good thing I let my instincts take me.

No sooner am I over the porch and sliding through the gravel of the driveway is Edward getting in Jacob's face. I somehow slide between them, turn and push each one in the chest hard.

"Stop!" I bellow.

"They didn't come here for tea, Bella-they came for you." Edward's voice seeps with malice.

"I pretty much figured that out myself-"

"Bella, you have to listen to me, you-"

Edward lets out a growl and is racing back towards Jacob, and into my still outstretched hand.

"She doesn't have to listen to anything you say! Your words are lies and you have no right-!"

"I had every right! Charlie is like family to me!" Jacob snarls.

"What?" I lower my hand enough to see Jacob's face, and when his eyes meet mine it's like he's seeing me for the first time.

They show all of the hurt in the world, and he looks almost like a lost puppy. It's as though seeing me as a vampire, even if he can only tell I am such by the color of my eyes, physically hurts him.

"Tell her, Jacob, tell her what you did. And tell her the real reason why you did it-don't hide behind your lies and excuses. Be a man!" Edward doesn't yell, but his words are so strong that he might as well have. It's at this point that I notice the rest of the Cullen's had formed a half circle behind Edward, and their stances are anything but inviting.

"Like you have any idea how to be a man!" Jake spits his words so hard, I almost have to block my face from the hate.

"Someone needs to start explaining instead of throwing insults." It comes out harsh, but in order to clear my confusion and for them to ultimately start thinking clearly, it needs to make an impact. And, it does; for a moment there is nothing but anxious silence. Then Edward speaks, his voice calm, but his words seething.

"Tell her what you did and the real reason why you did it. And-" he quickly speaks before Jake can cut him off, "don't lie. I will know if you do." Jake takes a beat, looks at the wolves in pack form behind him, and then takes a deep breath.

"Fine, but you know, I don't know why I'm even bothering, it doesn't change anything!" He lets out a frustrated growl, and stiffens his arms to his shoulders. "Once the pack made me aware that you were back in town, I...I told Charlie.."

"Without even confirming it yourself?" I'm so taken aback by his confession it takes a moment for the anger to surface.

"I didn't have to see you for myself," he replies coldly, "I see my pack's thoughts, remember? Or did you just forget everything about the life you had when you became a blood sucker?"

"Excuse me? If you're going to be like that then you might want to remember that it was you and your pack that got me bit in the first place! If you're going to place blame on anyone for me turning, why don't you take a look in the mirror? And telling Charlie about my return wasn't your place!" It comes out in a huff, but I can see by the look of hurt on his face and an attempt at hiding a laugh by Edward, that I drove my point home.

"Bullshit it wasn't my place, Bella; since you left me and the rest of the tribe are the only family he's had! And, I stick by my pack- you being back means nothing but trouble, for everyone especially Charlie!" His words his my self consciousness, but I don't let it show.

"I was going to do this the nice way, Bella-"

"No you weren't-"

"Shut up!" Emmett's chime in from the back makes Jake's bark of an order come out that much stronger.

"You're coming with us, and you're leaving forever, one way or another." He grabs my hand but I twist out of his grip. I deliver a gracefully powerful kick to his face which, in turn, makes one of the wolves pounce on me. Edward struggles desperately to throw, who I believe to be Paul, off of me, but he gets tackled by a slightly smaller wolf. The rest of the Cullen's have entered the fray, but I can't focus on them; all I can feel is claws and teeth against my diamond hard skin.

For a creature who's supposed to be able to see what normal humans cannot, have incredible strength and speed, I am unable to use any of these "powers."

With each tear and swipe of a claw, the more perception I lose. Though I struggle with all of my strength, and push off with my feet in any direction I can, the wolf follows on top of me. I can feel the cracks forming on my skin's surface, and the pain is enough to make me wish for the venom I felt when I first turned.

 _That's it…_

The voice floats lazily into my head, and I grab Paul's front right leg with as much strength as I can muster. He lets out an actual howl of pain, and then I bite.

The blood is disgusting and foul; think of wet dog in liquid form with a tinge of brussel sprouts. I get only a gulp full before he lurches away.

I move quickly to stand on unsteady feet. The blood from the werewolf is too hot and it's making my dead organs twist and churn. I double over on a tree with the pain, one hand clutching my stomach.

"Paul!" Leah, runs to the now human, and very naked, form of the man that's now sprawled out on the ground. She grabs his upper body and pulls it towards her.

"Did you just turn him, you filthy blood sucker?!" Her gaze shoots daggers, but I could care less as the pain in my abdomen increases.

"Bella," A worried Edward is at my side, embracing me and holding me upright at the same time.

The fighting has ceased as each side gathers around their injured comrad.

"Bella, what did you do?" Jake says in a sneer.

"I didn't turn him, I don't even think that's possible...I just-" I let out a pained cry, and Edward pulls me a little closer.

"He was killing her, it was her last resort. He's fine, just a little...diminished. Give him a few moments to re-up his red blood cells." Edward mutters softly, but everyone has no problem hearing him.

"Still, she bit him! That breaks the treaty!" Leah shouts.

"If we're talking technicalities then your pack broke it first by barging onto our part of the land and attempting harm on one of us." Carlisle speaks with authority, but Jake refuses to bend.

"She isn't one of your family, Carlisle. She has no business being here-"

"She is apart of our family, Jacob. Or, she will be as soon as our wedding-"

"You're getting married?" Jake interrupts Edward and his eyes that were only just moments ago cold, swing in the direction of pain and jealousy.

"You've gone about this all wrong, Jacob. Let us sit as mature adults and speak about things." Carlisle speaks again, but this time Jake is the one that's unable to respond due to interruption.

My stomach turns, and I let out a scream before losing all control of my body and letting it go limp in Edward's arms.

That's when the vomit comes.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please don't forget to**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next installment, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
